


Diary

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, F/M, Steve/Danny if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he read the diary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald**.

Did he? Didn’t he? _Christ!_ Both! He did and he didn’t. Part of his brain was demanding he look, open the pretty journal with the single ribbon marker, read the contents. The personal thoughts and emotions that were not his own.

She knew she left it at his apartment. There was no way she didn’t know. And yet she’d left it there anyway. She wanted him to read her diary.

Danny understood from some of what Grace didn’t say, that the Edwards marriage was on the rocks again. Then Rachel showed up with a box of things from their marriage that she didn’t want anymore. Including a diary from when they’d gotten back together after the divorce.

She wanted him to read about them getting back together, wanted Danny to remember what they could be like together when things were good. Maybe she wanted him to think about how good getting together again could be. Like he was her standby for when her other plans didn’t work. He was her back up plan.

He threw the book into the fire pit. He’d never opened it, and now he never would. Danny sipped on his beer and avoided Steve’s questioning look.


End file.
